


The Apiarist

by BlackBeeNo3569



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Gen, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeeNo3569/pseuds/BlackBeeNo3569
Summary: Years after the events of Rise of the Guardians we learn what are their inevitable consequences. Pitch Black hopes to find himself a way out of his aching solitude,  Jack Frost has to accept the demands of the new era and Toothiana learns that hoping for the best doesn't always bring out the best. New player joins their Great Game. And the black bees of Despair are flying high in the air...





	1. The Prologue

 


	2. I Wept the Day We Met

 

 

 


	3. The Stories to be Heard

 


	4. Memories From the Shadows

 

 


	5. The Teatime




	6. Something Wicked




	7. Blood Under The Oaks

 


	8. Yadwiga




End file.
